


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by John Legend & Meghan Trainor.





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

_I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie_

This date was perfect, just what the two of you had needed. It was like one of those rom-coms you watched sometimes with the girls. You turned your head to look at Steve.

And just like that, it all came crashing down. The sky went from clear blue to stormy gray. Your surroundings were nothing but a desolate wasteland. You watched, paralyzed, as blood bloomed like a morbid flower from Steve’s chest and poured from his mouth. He dropped to the ground.

_Woke up in tears  
You by my side_

You shot up, sobbing and sweating. You didn’t know where you were. Arms wrapped around you. You whipped around.

Steve.

He was okay.

You collapsed, latching onto him, so utterly relieved. He held on just as tight, reassuring you that it was just a dream, a horrible dream, and nothing else. Everything was alright.

_In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything_

But, in reality, something like your dream could very well happen. Life had a way of throwing things in your face, just to taunt you. How long would things be okay? How long until everything blew up in your face?

You realized this later, when you had calmed down. Instead of terrifying you, however, it only strengthened your resolve.

You would hold onto what you had with all your might. You would enjoy it always, no matter what happened. You loved Steve so much it was almost painful, and you would hold onto that love forever. No matter how long that may be.

_**I’m gonna love you like I’m gonna lose you  
I’m gonna hold you like I’m saying goodbye**_


End file.
